Code Geass: Alfine of the Counterattack
by Name C.H.A.O.S
Summary: Time is fragile, but it can be ruthless when you grow up like me. If it wasn't for C.C. I would've died. But now she left to find her future contractor. Oh well. When she wishes to die and gives me Geass, I told her I can do it. She just laughs and ruffles my hair. However, since that evil Emperor got his hands on me, time for a little payback against Britannia!
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N: I am having a sever writers block on both _To Start Anew, You Destroy the Old_ and _The Heroes Always Lose_, so I am open to any suggestions. Meanwhile, I shall entertain you with this story that was going to be my first fanfic, but ultimately shelved it.**

**The first attempt was stage a revolution in Area 3 and have my special character launch an attack on the homeland of Britannia (which is ironically America). I scrapped it because it centered mostly on Area 3 and was sort-of racist because it centered around the citizens and traditions of Area 3. **

**The second attempt was to have the special character be related to Lelouch in a way that would be not too cheesy but serious at the same time. Then I found out about Rolo vi Britannia. No, not Rolo Lamperouge, the little spy that pretended to be Lelouch's brother, but Rolo vi Britannia as in the twin brother who was a cardinal following the Emperor. Running out of plot, I also scrapped it.**

**The third attempt was to have someone as smart as Lelouch, a bit younger, and lead the Geass Order in the assassination of the Demon Emperor Lelouch instead of the Zero Requiem and have them foil Lelouch's plan and rule the world as 'gods'. Too little time frame and the death of a few characters made me rethink the ways of fanfiction.**

**And now, this is the result of many years of planning and reformation, and thanks to pieces of each of the predecessors of this story, I present to you, the Counterattack!**

_'Italics'_ \- Flashback

Normal - Thoughts

**Bold** \- A/N Notes (before and after story), emphasis

* * *

_**"All the world's a stage,**_

_** and men and women merely players.**_

_**They have their exits and entrances,**_

_** and one man plays many parts in his lifetime."**_

_** -** _William Shakespeare

* * *

_"Tag your it!" A young, cheerful **Euphemia** tagged Cornelia.** Cornelia** giggled and started chasing after Cornelia._

_"I'm going to catch you!" Cornelia playfully growled and chased Euphemia out of the garden._

_"Wait! Young princesses, you cannot leave here!", screamed a young servant, but the two girls were already in the forest._

_Meanwhile, **Lelouch vi Britannia** was trying to figure out how to defeat his brother **Schneizel** in the chess match they were playing. Lelouch had his black King, a Queen, a Bishop, and four Pawns. However, Schneizel had his white King, his Queen, two Knights, a Bishop, and five pawns. The pieces were placed in such a way only masters of Chess would understand, and two very young masters were duking this out._

_"Come on, Lelouch.", Schneizel chided, "You only have 12 seconds and counting." A bead of sweat started to form at the top of Lelouch's forehead, and Schneizel smiled at this. The smile of a python, cold and malicious, ready to strike at its prey and-_

_Lelouch smiled as he moved a pawn forward. _"**Checkmate**." Schneizel immediately snapped out of his reverie and swiftly studied his pieces. The bishop could...no, that would...and that would leave...his queen could...__

__Schneizel inwardly frowned. He was not expecting this from his younger brother. "Good game, Lelouch! I didn't expect you to-"__

__A scream pierced the air and both of the boys eyes widened. "Euphie!"__

* * *

__Euphemia screamed as she tumbled into the well.__ This is it. This is how I'm going to die...

_With an "oomph!" she landed on the dirt. Dazed, she tried to stand up, only to feel something long and smooth in her hand. Focusing her eyes, she screamed and immediately dropped the white bone she was holding. __Looking around, she realized most of the floor was** littered** with **bones**. _Were wells supposed to be littered with bones and dry?

_"Euphie, are you ok?" The worried voice of Cornelia echoed spookily down the stony walls of the empty well. Euphemia shivered._

_"I'm fine, just please get help!" Euphemia screamed, hoping Cornelia would hear her. No answer. "Cronelia?" Her voice quivered at the thought of being alone. Looking up the well she was greeted by the worried face of Cornelia._

_"Sister!" Euphie cried out in joy as they hugged each other. "I thought you left me!"_

_"Why would I leave you?", Cornelia sincerely said as she ruffled her sister's hair. "Now, to get...out."_

_They both realized they were trapped under the well._

_"We might be stuck down here for a while." Cornelia looked up at the noon sun._

_"Well, let's explore!" Euphemia cheekily suggested, and Cornelia lifted her eyebrow._

_"Explore? We should wait-"_

_"Oh, come on Corni." Cornelia frowned at her sister's pet name for her._

_"Do not call me that."_

_"Come on! And plus-" Euphie poked the tips of her index fingers with an embarrassed face."I don't want to be alone."_

_'Corni's' gazed softened and ultimately caved in._

_"Alright, but not to far!" Cornilia smiled.  
_

_Euphemia burst into a smile. "Thank you sis!" The girls then headed towards a tunnel that pointed north._

* * *

_ "Eupie!" "Euphemia!"_

_The desperate voices of Lelouch and Schneizel drowned out the chirping of the birds and crickets. The two boys were being escorted by 16 elite guards and Jeremiah Gottwald himself, and another search party flanked the other end to comb over the entire forest._

_"Sir, I detect to heat signatures 150 yards from here and headed this way!"_

_"Arms up!" The guards immediately raised their rifles. Jeremiah kept a keen I ahead of them. "Are you sure it's coming this way?"_

_"Affirmative!" _

_"Alright, form a circle around Prince Schneizel and Prince Lelouch! Double sealed and keep an eye for the skies just in case."_

_"Yes, sir!"_

_Jeremiah lifted his own rifle up. They waited, but nothing happened. "Status report on the heat signatures!__"_

_"Sir, the two heat signatures are 50 yards ahead but are closing in fast!"_

_Jeremiah and the guards readied their rifles. "How is that possible, everyone can see that far!?__"_

_"Sir! The heat signatures, they're.. they're...Oh, sir, come take a look!"_

_Jeremiah went to the guard and another immediately stepped into where he used to be. They tightened the circles._

_"15 yards!" The guard yelped when Jeremiah gripped his shoulder._

_"Let's take a look." Jeremiah took the device, and his eyes slowly widened. _How is this possible?! How can this be!?

_"Uh, sir?" Jeremiah looked up and and saw the of the trees tremble a bit._

_"Oh shit, it's underground!" The guards were quizzical until the ground actually started shaking at 2.3 Richter scale._

_"Protect the Princes!" Jeremiah screamed, but his voice was blocked out by the trees crashing and guards scrambling to dodge the falling debris._

_Jeremiah cursed and immediately dived for the Princes. The ground groaned as trees were being uprooted, rocks tumbling about, and dirt flew into the air. Jeremiah shut his eyes and covered both Princes_

_As sudden as it started it ended. "Sir Gottwald? Can you let us go?"_

_"Huh?" Jeremiah cracked an eye open, and noticed everything stopped. "Sorry, my Princes, I had to protect you from the debris."_

_"It's fine, it's your job!", Schneizel replied noncholantly."Now, could you let us go?"_

_"Yes, your-" The ground gave way, and Jeremiah and the two Princes tumbled into the hole._

* * *

_"Euphemia! I said not that far!" Cornelia groaned. She knew she didn't have to accept Euphemia's wishes, but who couldn't resist her?_

_"Sorry, Cornelia. Just got overwhelmed." Euphie sincerely apologized, and they both continued down the tunnel. A glimmer caught Cornelia's eyes._

_"Hey Euphie, do you see that?" "Huh?"_

_Euphemia turned and saw the glimmer coming from the dirt. "Is that...?"_

_Cornelia reached out and grabbed the sparkling object. That is, until it cut her. "OW!" "Corni, are you okay?"_

_A vein popped out of Cornelia's head, but she nodded. "I'll be more careful."_

_Slowly picking it up, she held the edge of a 2 1/2 foot sword that had a golden hilt and a very fine blade._

_"It's a sword!" Euphemia gasped. Cornelia nodded and held the sword properly on the hilt._

_"There's an inscription on the hilt!" Euphemia pointed at it, and Cornelia began to read it:_

_ "May the Next Person to find this inherit my sword!_

_ -Alec la Britannia"_

_"This belongs to the 91st Emperor!" Cornelia gasped while Euphemia stared at the sword wide-eyed._

_"It says something else too: P.S. Whoever finds this and gets cut, any liquid inside the tunnel will ignite a certain chemical I made that will make the tunnel collapse! Good Luck!"_

_Dirt and stone began to fall from the tunnel as it started shaking._

_Both Euphemia and Cornelia thought the exact thing:_ RUN!

_Running as fast as they could, the two princesses tried to not stumble from the shaking and their own dresses._

_"Hurry up Euphie!" Cornelia screamed as she ran through the tunnel!_

_Suddenly, it stopped._

_"How?!", Euphemia asked, holding her dear sister tightly._

_"I don't know". Euphemia barely heard Cornelia's soft reply._

_"We should-" The ceiling collapsed behind them. The girls screamed and continued to run. Meanwhile..._

_"My Princes, are you alright?" In reality, both Princes should be asking Jeremiah since they landed on him, but they were to schocked about what they heard._

_"Did you hear Euphie scream?", Lelouch asked in wonder._

_"Huh?" Jeremiah was confused._

_"And Cornilia too?", Schneizel asked, and they both nodded at each other. "Let's go!"_

_The Princes immediately took off, leaving Jeremiah to recover and immediately go after them. "Wait up! I mean, please wait, my Princes"_

* * *

**A/N: Chapters 1 and 2 are introductory chapters, and will set the stage for Lelouch, Zero, my special character, and the war with the future Black Knights and Britannia!**

**But for now, let the children be children! And let genetic scientists copy life. Err, that was random and TOTALLY DOES NOT RELATE TO THE STORY! Anyways, I'll try to update weekly. Until then, Name C.H.A.O.S. out!**


	2. Prologue Part 2 and His Geass

**Well, it looks like my muse is back and I will finish the prologue and the first chapter. Here it goes! By the way, there are several references to the future, so keep an eye out!**

_'Italics'_ \- Flashback

Normal - Thoughts

**Bold** \- A/N Notes (before and after story), emphasis

* * *

_Cornelia li Britannia and her sister Euphemia were on their knees, trying to regain their breath._

_"Corni *huff, huff* where are we?" Euphemia asked, finally looking at their surroundings._

_Cornelia frowned at Euphie."How many times did I tell you to not call me that? An we are still in the-"_

__Cornelia finally took notice of their surroundings. All around them was like the tunnel they were in, but had many wires and cables on the walls and ceilings.__

__They all lead deeper into the tunnel. "Strange. I thought this place was abandoned."__

__"Ooo, a mystery!", Euphie grinned and was about to explore when she was suddenly grabbed by Cornelia."Hey!"__

__"No, Euphie, remember how we got here when I let you explore?" Cornelia chastised Euphie. Her sister pouted and was about to retort when she heard footsteps.__

__"Cornelia?" Euphemia was scared at the echo.__

__"Euphie get behind me." Her sister complied and gripped Cornelia tightly. Cornelia meanwhile took her new sword out.__

__Two shapes could be made out, and got closer, and closer, and closer, and-__

__"Sisters!"__

**WHACK!**

_**"Agh!"**_

_Conrelia finally took a good luck at the person she whacked. A little blood from the cut of his arm was coming out, staining his royal clothes and-_

**Royal Clothes?!**

_"Lelouch?" Holding Lelouch was none other than Schneizel, who was trying to cover the wound._

_Cornelia immediately dropped her sword and the sisters ran to Lelouch._

_"Are you alright? I'm sorry-!" Cornelia was silenced by Lelouch._

_"I'm fine, sister, but you need to be careful when analyzing a friend or foe."_

_"My lords!" The voice of Jeremiah Gottwald echoed and the man himself was barely distinguishable in the darkness._

_ Jeremiah took a moment to regain his breath, and then turned to the sisters."Please don't run away like that, young princesses!"_

_Euphemia looked guilty."Sorry. It won't happen again."_

_Jeremiah assessed the situation: Young Lelouch! He was hurt!_

_Rushing to Lelouch, he ripped off part of his jacket and placed it on the wound."What happened?"_

_It was Cornelia's turn to look guilty."Sorry, I mistook Lelouch for the enemy."_

_Schneizel smirked and then heard voices."Is it me or-?"_

_Jeremiah immediately took out his pistol."Get behind me, young masters."_

_Traveling deeper into the cave, Jeremiah saw a dim light through iron bars. Peeking in a bit, the future Orange did not believe his eyes._

_Sitting in a cell, shackled to the wall, was a young boy, about the same age as master Lelouch. His once blond hair was mottled with dirt and bits of stone, his blue eyes now dull and almost lifeless, his skin once smooth was now cut and littered with blisters, and his clothes torn and tattered. Footsteps from the opposite side of Jeremiah made his jaw almost drop down to the floor. There, standing in all his supposed glory, was his majesty himself._

_"Alfine." The voice of the Emperor boomed in the cell, making the little boy wince and stare with fear but determination."My bastard son, this is your last chance to join us. With your power, you could help make Britannia a better country for the world."_

_The princes and princesses standing behind Jeremiah gasped at the voice. "Is that our father?" Schneizel asked softly._

_Jeremiah immediately shook his head."Just a prison guard. Now stay back." The siblings shrugged and_

_The boy was silent. He shifted a bit, and croaked,"I'd rather go to hell than to stay here with you. All you ever do is feed on the weak using Darwinism as your excuse to hide behind! You should be ashamed of yourself and go die in a hole like I told you many times before. You will fall one day, your precious Britannia will crumble under** Nothingness, **and your dreams of the Sword will fall."_  


_"Yet, here I am while you are there! Your useless fantasies will be the end of you! Your dreams are nothing close to reality and you know it! This was your last chance boy, and you wasted it. Good-bye, _prisoner._" The Emperor then turned to the guards."Execute him." That said, the Emperor strode away._

_The two guards to turned to the boy. "Sorry kid." They raised their rifles and-_

_Jeremiah couldn't take it anymore. He looked away just as the guards fired and the blood splattered everywhere. "Let's go, young masters."_

_"What was that?", Lelouch asked._

_"Nothing, my lord. It was the sound of many things falling on the ground. Yeah, that was it!" Lelouch did not buy it, but could do nothing more._

* * *

_Arriving at the place where Jeremiah fell, Jeremiah called for backup and soon the young Princes and Princesses were secured once again._

_Jeremiah received a warning from the Emperor himself, like if the Emperor knew he was there. However, what stunned Jeremiah towards the rest of that day was how the little kid stood up to his majesty. The words were still imprinted in Jeremiah's head, and from the fateful day that his Lady Marianne was assassinated, Jeremiah changed into the steely man he is today._

* * *

**Tokyo Settlement, Area 11 : 2018 a.t.b.**

A figure recollected these events as he watched Tokyo Settlement from a ledge on Babel Tower. His hair reflected the sun perfectly as his eyes reflected the sky.

The figure then turned to the battered remains of the original Tokyo. Locking his eyes on where the new contractor was formed, he jumped off the ledge.

"C.C., I'm coming for you."

* * *

**Lelouch** couldn't have had a better day. Sure, he beat a noble and got the money, but he soon found himself reunited with his best friend and a girl who was in the supposed poison gas container, surrounded by a squad of the Royal Guard.

"You filthy eleven, I knew having you with us would result in failure. However you can redeem yourself by shooting the Britannian schoolboy." The captain reloaded his gun and held it out to Suzaku.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do it." Suzaku said as he turned to Lelouch. "He is innocent and was just-"

**BANG!**

Suzaku fell on the concrete.

"Numbers, you can't trust 'em. Now, schoolboy-"

* * *

The man who was driving the crashed truck feebly woke up. Noticing his imminent death, he took out a picture from his breast pocket.

"Long live Japan."

The man tucked the picture beside a button. He lifted the plastic around the button and pressed it.

"Long live the Japanese!"

So were the last words of Takeshi Nagata.

* * *

**BOOM!**

The truck exploded, and the Britannians took cover. Using the distraction, Lelouch carried the girl and ran to the tunnel to wherever they could.

Finally stopping, Lelouch took a rest for a good 15 minutes. _Why would Clovis hide this girl and name the container as poison gas? What is so important about her to order a massacre?_

Voices of the Japanese civilians above were turned into screams as the Britannian military found them and obliterated them. Lelouch peeked a bit, and saw a child cry when she was killed.

Lelouch immediately turned back disgusted, trying to keep his food in his stomach. _Even children?!_

His phone immediately began to ring.

* * *

**Shirley **could not believe Lelouch was gambling again. It was so frustrating! He could be using his time to exit High School early and become a genius! Sighing, she stopped calling Lelouch and went back to her club activities. _ I'll scold Lulu later about this. He should know better than to go out gambling! And Rivalz too for taking him!_

Sighing, she changed into her swimsuit and joined her companions in the Swimming Club.

* * *

Lelouch Grunted as he was pushed against the wall.

"Thought you can outrun us, schoolboy? Think again!" The captain raised his pistol at Lelouch and-

"No, he mustn't die!" The girl got in front of Lelouch.

-and he still pulled the trigger. It caught her in the head, and she fell, a pool of blood forming around her.

"So she saves the kid? Hmm. How about this: We report that we came to late and was tortured to death by the schoolboy and some terrorist. What do you think, kid?"

Lelouch couldn't think what to do. _This is it. I'm going to die without living my life at its fullest. Nunally..._

Suddenly, his hand was grabbed by the girl. His vision tunneled and he saw many scenes. His anger raised when he saw the Emperor.

"_If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?_"

"I accept your terms and contract!" Lelouch then blinked and saw the girl never grabbed his wrist. However...

Lelouch chuckled as he face the soldiers once again. "Tell me, how should I live, as a Britannian who hats Britannia itself?"

"Are you some kind of radical?" The captain raised his hand to hold fire.

"What? Are you afraid to fire? Your enemy is just a mere schoolboy." Lelouch finally opened his left eye.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to die!"

Red ringed around the soldiers' eyes and the captain started to chuckle like a maniac."Happily your Highness!"

He raised his gun to his head, his soldiers following. "FIRE!"

Blood splattered everywhere, some staining Lelouch's face. Finally realizing the potential of this power, Lelouch grined darkly. "Well then."


End file.
